


[Podfic] Too Dirty To Clean My Act Up

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of lazy_daze's fic "Too Dirty To Clean My Act Up."</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> Sam talks dirty.</p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:07:13 || 4.2 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Too Dirty To Clean My Act Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Dirty To Clean My Act Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8753) by lazy_daze. 



**Title:** [Too Dirty To Clean My Act Up](http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/445345.html)  
 **Author:** lazy_daze  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Warnings:** dirty talk, very slight humiliation kink  
 **Summary:** Sam talks dirty.  
 **File Length & Size:** 00:07:13 || 4.2 MB  
 **Download Link:** [here](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Too%20Dirty%20to%20Clean%20My%20Act%20Up%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)  
 **ETA:** Also available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/too-dirty-to-clean-my-act-up).

**Streaming:**   


Recorded for heard_the_owl’s birthday and originally posted [here](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/22160.html).


End file.
